The End of Tai
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: After a strange event change the Leader of the First Digidestind, Tai would have to learn to accept these changes or it could spell the end of him.


MT: Yo, Master here

MT: Yo, Master here. Once more to get my juices flowing I'm here to with one of my off the walls One-Shots. Oh, I don't own Digimon or anything collected to it.

The End of Tai

Part one: What an Unusual Morning.

The first thing I notice as I woke one Saturday morning was the buzzing of that annoying alarm clock. I had promise my folks that I would watch over my little sister while they were visiting my aunt and uncle.

You're probably wondering who I am, right? Well, it's an easy name to remember, I am a celebrity after all. Okay, you twisted my arm, I will tell you my name. I'm Tai. Tai Kamiya. I'm one of the first groups of DigiDestined who traveled to the Digital World.

You don't know what a DigiDestined is, or what the Digital World is, either? What's with you? Have you been living under a rock for the post four and half years? Well, I guess that's not really important for this tail I'm about to tell, now it is?

With a loud groan I smashed my hand down on that annoying device of my. I thrown off my covers and sat over the edge of my bed. I knew if I just lay there, I was going to fell back asleep. I sat there for a few seconds waiting for my mind to fully awake. When I become more alert, I realize I was burning up!

"Boy, did mom turn the heat up again?" I asked myself as I fan myself.

It was the middle of October, and I was sweating like it was summer. I got out of bed and quickly changed into my summer clothes. It didn't seem to make any difference I was still burning up. But, I wasn't going to let this stop me. Even if I get sick, I will be there for my little sister, no matter what.

I left my room, and want for the kitchen, to start breakfast. I made a small detour, and peeked in on my sister. I smiled as I saw Kari, and her digimon partner, Gatomon, sleeping like babies. They both were worn out for all of the battles they been in, so I let them sleep in.

Lately, trouble has been happening in the Digital World. A bunch weird digimon has suddenly been popping up, attacking any digimon who had contact with humans, who has been entering into the Digital World. Kari doesn't think their evil, but just trying to limit the number of humans entering into the digital world for some reason. Me, I just think they don't want the company, that's all.

I went to the kitchen and begin making Kari the best omelet she had even eaten. I even added some tuna for Gatomon's meal. I can't help but spoil through two when I see them working so hard.

As I was working, I took notice that I was still burning up, and now I was sweating like a pig. And I forget to check to see if mom turned up the heat before she left ever this morning. It was weird, even with the heat turned up to insane level I never sweat like this before. I only sweat like this when I playing soccer.

Another thing that was bothering me was my hair. It's usual gravity-defying powers were seriously lacking this morning. I had to keep moving loose strain from my eyes to see. It's funny when I think about it; I never had done much with it. I had someone styled it when I was still young, and it just stayed like that, until now. Maybe I would take mom's advice and finally have it cut.

I just finished breakfast when I suddenly felt very weird. It wasn't a painful feeling, if that's what you were thinking. It was more like someone was messaging my entire body all at once. You know that feeling, when someone is messaging your body and it feels so good. That how I was kinda feeling like that, but at the same time, it was different in a way I can't explain.

Suddenly, the counter rose up, or should I say, I shrunk a few inches and the stove reached my chest. I watched as my hands shrunk a little more and became more delicate-like. I like down as my short, and more embarrassingly, my underwear fell down to my ankles. I also watched as my legs became thinner then I remember them even being, and what little hair was starting to grow, disappear completely.

What came next was probably the most painful experience in this strange event. I felt my manhood change! It was like some someone was gently pressing in my member, while at the same time, changing my member as it entered my body. It wasn't really painful, it just that I felt it as it was all happening, and to me, and probably any male, it was the one of the post painful experience we could have.

I felt my sock become roomier as my feet shrunk just a more then the rest of my body. Next, I felt my muscles turn into jelly. I felt like crying at that point. I worked hard for those muscles, with all of my soccer practices and workouts with my friends. And now, just to have them vanish in the blink of an eye, well it was enough to make a grown man cry.

The next change that happened **was** probably the most painful thing I experienced during this event. I felt something in my throat being pushed and pulled around. It was painful, but I don't think deadly. But it did bring a tear to my eye. Finally I felt my face string a little as it change shape slightly.

"Tai? What happened to you?" all to familiar voice asked in concern.

My eyes snapped opened, and by reflect, I span around. Big mistake on my part. My legs got tingled in my short, and I fell. I just got a glaze of a pair of concern and confused eyes, as I fell face first onto the floor.

Part two: My Sister's Taller then me!

I just lay there thinking everything over. It just didn't seem possible, and I don't even know what happened to me in the first place. All I really know is that somehow my body changed in ways I can't understand. And the worst part in all of this was that I don't think I'm a guy anymore. And for some reason I felt like crying my heart out.

"Tai, what's wrong?" I felt a warm hand put on my back gently.

I looked up at my sister only to have my hair fell into my eyes. Whatever had changed me had also effected gravity-defying hair as well. Just another problem to deal with.

Kari brushed my hair away from my eyes so I see her worried filled eyes. Let me tell you, nothing breaks a big brother's heart more then seeing his little sister worried. But I was in no shape to make those worries disappeared.

"What happened, Tai?" she asked in concern.

"I…don't know."

The second I heard my voice, I felt my eyes go wide, and I saw my sister with a matching expression. It was a strange mixture of my sister's voice and my own. It sounded a lot like Kari's voice, but with just a hint of my old voice, hidden in the back of my voice, to make it sound different. Could this morning get any stranger?

"You know, Kari, Tai could pass for your twin," Gatomon said calmly, speaking for the first time.

While she was still worried, Kari put on a thinking face. She was staring at me intently, and for reason I couldn't understand, I was highly embarrassed.

"You know, Gatomon, I think you're right," Kari said after a moment of studying me.

All of this confused me. I mean, we're related, so of course we'll well look alike a little. Kari most have sensed my discomfort, and put on soft smile.

"C'mon, lets eat breakfast before it's get cold," she said softly trying to take me mind off of this weirdness.

I just nodded, still in shock from all of this. I carefully stepped out of my shorts, and my underwear as Kari helped me to stand. It was about this time that I came to a realization. I was about three inches shorter then my own little sister! If this morning couldn't get any worse, now I found out that I'm shorter then my sister.

I also realized something else. It was freezing in here! It's seems I was wrong about my mom turning up the heat. Instead I don't think the heat is on at long. Just my luck that my mom decided to go energy savior, when I suddenly found myself shorter then 12-year-old sister.

Kari must sense my discomfort again, and took me by the hand. Before I could protest, she began leading me to her room with Gatomon hot on our toes. I had known that something in my private zone had change, but as I walked, I realized that my manhood was not there. I could only hope that it was really, really small.

When we reached Kari's room, she released my hand, and began collecting a few things. I felt weird, standing in my sister's room, just waiting. I have been in my sister's room before, but this time felt different, and I couldn't figure out why.

When Kari finished she walked up to me, carrying a hand full of her old clothing.

"I'm sorry for this, Tai, but I don't think we could fine any of your old clothes," Kari said sincerely. "If you like, I could leave the room."

I just sighed, and turned around, leaving my sister to wonder what I was doing. I hesitantly lifted up my shirt, afraid as what I would see. I let out another sigh when I got my answer.

"I don't think that's would be needed," I said bitterly, still surprise by new voice.

I turned around to show Kari what happened to me. She quickly dropped the clothes she was holding to cover her eyes, a heavy blush on her face.

"Kari, I'm afraid there's no men in this room," I said bitterly.

She was curious about what I meant, and slowly removed her hands. Her eyes slowly widened when she saw that my manhood was replace with something that she would probably recognized all to well.

"Hmm, that shouldn't have been that surprising," Gatomon, replied all to casually.

"Gatomon!" Kari said in a scolding tone, obviously upset by her partner's sentence.

"It's okay, Kari," I said more bitterly then I wanted it too.

I took off my over size shirt, and took a closer look at my changed body. It really didn't look all that much different then my normal body, say for the obvious changes. I wouldn't go into the full detail, because I don't think they needed. But I did notice that my chest looked a little different. The breast area was a little larger then I remember. That could only mean one thing, something I really didn't want to think about at the moment.

Part Three: New Clothes, and new feelings

I picked up the clothes Kari were lending me. For reasons I couldn't explain at the time, they felt strangely good in my arms. I looked at them, and realized they were mostly pink, my sister's favorite color. Oh well, I guess beggars can't be chooser, now can they?

I set the clothes on Kari's bed, and begin putting them on. The pink underwear wasn't that hard to put on, and though I would never admit this, even to myself, they felt nice. Next came the training bra, something I wasn't looking forward too.

I slowly opened the feminine piece of clothing, studying it like I was studying a textbook from school. From the side, I could hear Kari muffled giggling. I don't know what was so funny about all of this? Well, I guess I should be thankful that she was trying not to laugh at all.

I slipped my right arm through, followed by my left, and lifted it over my chest. To say I felt weird as I snapped up the bra would be the understatement of my life. But you want to know the weirdest thing? Was that it underclothing was a little baggy on me. Well, I guess it should have been expected, I am shorter then my own sister.

Man, that still creeps me out every time I think about it.

After I finished putting on the underwear, I quickly put on the rest of the clothes. I ended up with an old pair my sister's tan pants, plus a belt to hold it on. I also have a bright pink tee shirt, with violent sleeves and with the Crest of Light on it. The shirt hanged off my left shoulder slightly, not enough for someone to look down it, mind you, but just enough that the top of my shoulder was exposed. I guess that what happens when you have a sister who taller then you.

After I was finished changing, I notice that my hair had fallen over my eyes again. I bushed it to the sides of my head, but it just kept falling back over my eyes. I kept trying to fix my hair for about 3 minutes but with little success. What can I say? I just wasn't good with my hair.

I guess Kari must had felt sorry for me because she once again took my hand and let me to a table where she keep her table mirror and set me down on a small chair. Now that I think about it she has been spending more time on her appearance lately, but I really hadn't given it much thought.

She took a small comb from the table and walked behind me. I felt the comb run through my hair a second later, and I let out a small yelp when I felt something tug at my scup.

"Sorry," Kari said sincerely. "But you're hair's full of knots. Maybe we should cut it? It would be easier."

For some reason cutting my hair sounded like a really, really bad idea. It was probably one of the few things that were lift from my old body. And something deep inside of me didn't want loose my long hair.

"NO!" I screamed without thinking.

The moment I let that NO loose, I felt really embarrassed, and I didn't know the reason why. Oh, man! I can feel my face burning up. I was blushing. Why was I blushing? What reason did I have to blush for?

"If that you want, then okay, Tai," Kari replied kindly.

Again, I found myself blushing uncontrollably. And again, I was strangely relieved when she said I could my hair as it is. Though when I think about it, it would probably easier to cut it, after all.

What came next was like five minutes of pure torment. All of the pulling, all of the pushing, it was enough to bring a grown man to tears. I was in tears as I felt every knot that Kari combed over. I guess that's what I get from only washing my hair to get the sweat and dirt out, and not combing it when I was done. Even when Kari had finished combing my hair, it was still falling over my eyes. Was my hair really this long before, or did it change like the rest of my body?

"Hmm, I think we'll need to tie back your hair, Tai," Kari said. "Gatomon, can you give me one of my scarf?"

"No problem, Kari," I heard the mini champion level say.

I felt as Kari gently took my hair into her hands, and begin working with it. From the corner of my left eye, I could as Gatomon walked up to her partner, with a baby blue ribbon in one of her paws. Funny, I didn't think she had any color but pink, yellow and purple. After a few more seconds, Kari was finally finished and she handed me a mirror to show off her work.

To finally see what my face looked like after I change, well let just say, I was speechless. They were right though I could easily pass as Kari's twin, couldn't I? Well, say for the hair, I looked perfectly like Kari. But I think my hair surprised me the most.

It reached down to my back, just as long as Kari's best friend Yolei, if not longer. Kari had loosely twisted my hair and used her scarf to keep it tied at the end. She had left a few bangs loose, namely two large bangs on each side of my head, much like her own. The only difference was that my bangs were thicker and were more lose compared to hers. There were also small, loose strings of my hair over my forehead.

For reasons I still can't understand, I felt shy. I mean I know I shouldn't feel like this, but as I stared into the mirror, I saw myself slowly blush at my own imagine. Strange thoughts begin entering into my head. Thoughts like was my hair just right and other girly thoughts like that. It was just disturbing, to say the least.

"You looked cute, Tai," Kari said sweetly.

I looked at her for a moment, then back at the mirror. I felt strangely pleased when Kari gave me that commit. It was like hearing my own sister say I was cute made me feel like I just won the world Soccer Cup. It was just weird, to say the least.

"Now that's done, can we have breakfast?" Gatomon asked pleadingly.

"Why not," Kari said sweetly. "You can start without me, I want to change myself."

I nodded, not really in the mood to talk right now. I put the mirror onto the desk, and stood up. As I walked to the door, I couldn't help but notice how different wearing these clothes felt from the stuff I normally wear. Sure, the felt like any other set of clothes I wore, but they felt like they were hanging off my body then any other set of clothes I had ever. Plus, with nothing under there, I really didn't feel my underwear like when I was a man. It was just something I filed sub-consciously in the back of my mind.

Part 4: My sister's friends, and the Digital World

After Kari had finished changing, she joined us for breakfast. It was probably one of the more, quieter breakfasts we ever had. I could tell that Kari wanted to say something to me. But when she tried to say it, she quickly changed her mind.

I couldn't say I wasn't without my troubles this morning, to say the least.

Kari had changed into a pair of pants just like the ones she gave me. But they fit her like a glove, which shouldn't have been surprising. They were brought for her, after all. She also wore a pink shirt, with long sleeves colored purple. She also wore a necklace that looked like the Crest of Hope. That sent a small voice, in the back of my head, off. But I couldn't focus on what it was saying.

For reasons I couldn't explain, I felt plain compared to my sister. I just didn't feel like I was a match for Kari's beauty. It was like she was some sort of goddess, unworthy of my eyes.

AAAAHHH!! Where are these thoughts coming from? That's what I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs, but I just didn't muster up the strength for it.

The doorbell rang, and Kari suddenly gasped. She got up, and looked at the door, almost in a panic.

"What's wrong, Kari?" I asked in a voice softer then I intended it too.

"I forget the others were coming over so we could use the computer to head to the Digital World," Kari said, sounding calmer then she looked.

I should have been humiliated about my sister's friends seeing me like this, but I wasn't. Instead, thoughts about my appearance resurface again. Where my clothes right? Did my hair looked right? Did those clothes match?

What's wrong with my mind?! Why were these thoughts constantly popping into my head?

A few moments later, the door opened and all of my sister's friends walked in. When they saw me, sitting next to their friend, they head began snapping back between us. To say I was weird out by all of the staring, well, I would be lying. Instead I felt embarrassed by all the stares I was getting.

"Umm, Kari, since when did you have a twin?" Yolei asked confusingly.

Kari sigh faintly, and then began to explain everything that happened to me this morning. During the entire talk, everyone kept looked at me, making me feel shier then I ever probably felt in my life. I began unknowingly begin playing with my left bang.

"So, you're saying Tai just suddenly change?" Yolei asked, staring at me in disbelief.

I just nodded shyly, turning to avoid the tall girl's intensive eyes.

"And you're saying neither of you know what cause this strange change?" T.K. asked calmly.

Again, I nodded shyly, but I found myself able to look the young blonde in the eyes more easily then Yolei. I found myself blushing as I looked into his cute face.

…Wait? Did I just call the little brother of one of my best friends cute? AAGH, what's wrong with me? Why did I keep having these thought?

That's when I notice something hanging from T.K.'s neck. It was a small necklace, made out to look like the Crest of Light. Again, I could hear a small voice, in the back of my head, trying to tell me something, and I ignore it again.

"Tai, when was the last time you visited the Digital World?" Cody inquired calmly.

I looked at the youngest member of the new Digidestind. Leave to that little guy to figure out the one thing that should have been clear to everyone.

"Hmm…" When was the last time I was in the digital world,"…I would have to say about a mouth."

"Wow, wow, wow! If something had happened in the Digital would, wouldn't have happen long before now?" Yolei asked.

She did have a point there. If something in the digital world had causes this, wouldn't it happened before now?

"Maybe it's like digivolving," DemiVeemon said. "It sometimes takes a digimon mouths, if not years to build up the energy needed to digivolve."

Digivolving? I didn't like that idea, not at all. Wouldn't that make me some kind of digimon then? I mean suddenly changing into a twelve-year-old girl who was shorter then my own sister was disturbing enough.

"Wouldn't that make Tai a digimon then?" Davis asked, kindly stupidly.

"I don't think that's what happen to Tai, though," Cody said calmly.

Out of ideas, we fell into a silence as each of my sister's friends tried to come up with a reason for my change. It was during this time that I notice something that I didn't pick up on when Kari's friend's first got here.

"Where's Ken?" I asked curiously.

"Umm, he's sick. Yeah, sick!" Yolei quickly said, a little nervously.

It then that I notice something. Yolei was also wearing a necklace, but this one was made out to look like the Crest of Kindness. Wasn't that Ken's Crest? Well, it really didn't matter, it didn't involve me.

After that, we settle into an easy silence. I could tell they all was thinking about my changes, but I really didn't want to worry them with it. It was my problem and I should handle it myself.

"Hey, why don't Tai come with us to the Digital World?" Davis suggested suddenly.

We all looked at him, probably the same thought on our minds. Davis wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, even I knew that. But even now and then he does come up with something.

"Davis, how could you even think of that?" Yolei asked angrily.

"Umm, think about what?" Davis asked clueless.

Yeah, what was wrong about me going to digital world? If something there cause this to happen to me, wouldn't going there, help to fix it?

"What if we go there and make whatever happen to Tai worse?" Yolei asked angrily.

Oh, I really didn't think about that. What if I had gone to the Digital World and it made me smaller? Or what happen if I get there, and I get even younger then I am? I can barely handle being a 12-year-old girl. I don't think I could stand if I get any younger then that.

"We wouldn't know unless we try," Davis said angrily.

Oh boy, I have heard of theses. It was one of the famous Yolei/Davis fights. I have heard these things could go on for hours. Luckily, someone else must have realized where this was going.

"Okay, okay, break it up," T.K. said, getting in-between the two. "Let just go to the Digital World. If that's its causing this change to Tai, then we're leave immediately, and get a hold of Izzy. Sound good?"

Kari, Cody and myself nodded our agreement. Davis and Yolei glared quickly at each other before turning around, so they break were facing each other. The rest of us took that as a yes. After that, we cleaned up the mass I made and then precede to only room that has a computer in it.

Part 5: More new clothes and a Cute Boy

The trip the Digital World was just as eventful as usual. But I did notice that something felt like it was changing as I traveled the path from the Real World to the Digital World.

The first thing I notice as I regain senses was this breeze beating against my bare legs. I could also feel that I didn't have any pants on anymore. I looked down, and blush three different reds in less then a second. When Kari and her friends transport from the Real World to the Digital World, they change clothes. Unfortunately the same had happen to me, and I wasn't all to thrill with the clothes I got.

My pants had morph into a short skirt, and the place we were in was very windy, making me a little uneasy for obvious reason. The skirt was a baby blue with a white ocean wave pattern to it. The skirt felt a little loose on me, luckily there was a belt to hold it in place. I also wore the same shoes that my sister likes wearing.

I think I'll die if one of the boys saw my underwear.

AARRGGG! What's with my head? It seemed the more time I spent in this body; the more these thoughts kept popping up.

I'm also wearing a black tank top with Crest of Light on it. I felt a little mad at that. I shouldn't have the Crest of light on me. I'm the Digidestind of Courage! I should have the crest that I was best suited for! Anyways, the tank top was cut off, showing my bully in it's fullest. This also felt loose on me, and though I didn't know it at the time, the left strip of top hanged off my shoulder.

Finally, I wore a hot pink spring jacket on. The jacket has baby blue straps running down the sleeves and the right side. There was also a hood on the back of the jacket, and though I didn't know this, there was a Crest of Courage on the back of this piece of clothing. The jacket was probably the biggest thing I had on.

When I brought my hands to my side, the sleeves of my jacket reached down to my knuckles. The rim of the jacket also reached down below my wrist, and the jacket hanged slightly off my shoulders, making them somewhat visible. And though I didn't know it, I was wearing a pair of pink goggles with blue lenses.

Man, why do I get this bright color treatment? I don't even think Kari wears this many bright colors in one year. So, why must I have insult to injure here?

"Tai? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice asked.

I looked to my left, and saw my partner and best friend Agumon, staring at me curiously. I haven't even noticed him until he talked to me. I guess I'm really out of it today.

"Yeah, Agumon it's me," I said shyly.

I saw the look in my friend's eyes change from curious to confuse. Well, I guess I couldn't blame him. A part of my mind is still stuck on the fact that I'm shorter then my own little sister. I sigh and decided to tell my digimon partner my tale.

"Tai, I don't mean to be rude, but I think we should look for those wild digimon before they do anything bad," Cody said kindly.

I looked at the young man and notice that he didn't look that small to me. That just another item on the ever-growing list of weirdness this day had brought. I nodded, trying to ignore all of this weirdness that has been happening to me.

After that, we all broke into group, as it was suggest that we could cover more ground if we split up. Kari and Yolei want together, as did T.K. and Cody. I guess that shouldn't be surprising, with everything that these guys want through a few mouths back. But I also realize that this left me with alone with Davis.

I looked at Davis and suddenly I felt my heart speed up. I never really notice before, but he was cute. I mean he had this innocent feeling to him that gave him some sort of charm. Funny, how I never really noticed it before. I could feel myself blushing uncontrollable as I thought about those red orbs of the cute boy in front of me. I also was unconsciously playing with my hair again as I looked away from Davis shyly.

I suddenly realize what I was thinking, and felt like screaming. This was probably the most disturbing girly thought I had even had. Davis cute? I mean I knew him from when I help teach soccer. So why would I find him cute?

"Tai, are you okay?" I heard Davis asked in concern.

I broke from my train of thought, and looked Davis in the eyes. His cute factor most had jumped ten points at that point. There was just something about a boy with concern eyes that makes them that much cuter.

AAAAHHH! Bad thought, bad thought! Davis isn't cute! He's a friend, and nothing more. But I do have to admit; those eyes are extremely cute. No, don't think about these kinds of thoughts.

I notice that Davis was still staring at me, and I had to fight the blush that was threatening to appear. I try to put on an easy smile, but I think it came out nervous then I wanted to.

"I-I-I'm fine," I stammered shyly.

Great. Just great, Tai, why don't you tell him he's cute? Only a total idiot would not pack up on all the sighs that this stupid body was sending out.

"Okay, then let get moving," Davis said with a light shrug of his shoulders.

I couldn't help but stare at the cute boy in front of me. Davis isn't the smartest kid around even I know that. But not to see the obvious, it made me feel, for reason I couldn't explain yet, disappointed. It was like this body of my wanted Davis to notice the girl in front of him.

I know I should have been upset about these thoughts in my head, but my mind couldn't get past the point where Davis didn't notice me, a girl who was right in front him. That made me feel lower then dirt.

We begin our search as I filled Agumon in everything that had happened to me this day, though I admit, I was a bit bitter as I talked. I just couldn't get my mind off of Davis.

Part 6: Maybe being a girl isn't that bad

We have been walking for at least a good 45 minutes, but I didn't really notice it. I didn't even notice that we were walking through a thick forget at the moment. I just couldn't get my mind off of early. All I could think about was that Davis total didn't notice me, and me made me feel lower then dirt.

I mean, I look like Kari, say for the obvious difference, so why? Why didn't he give me those same puppy eyes that he gives to my sister? I know I'm not as cute as Kari; but still, there's some cuteness to me. So, why can't he look at me like he does me sister?

I know I should be disturbed by these thoughts. In fact, I should be screaming in my head, telling whatever is thinking these girly thoughts to stop. But, at the moment I just could care less. I was too much in a bad mood from Davis not noticing my cuteness.

"Tai?" Agumon asked in concern.

My partner and best friend has been calling to me for the least five minutes. But, my mind was to focus on the rejection I have suffered early. Again, the part of my brain that was still the boy Tai, realized how stupid this growing girl side of me was being. But my boy side of my mind was getting further away with each passing second.

"Tai?" the concern in my digimon partner's voice grew, and he reached out to pull on my skirt.

The instant I felt my skirt being pulled on, the girl part of my mind snapped into action. With a quiet eek, I thrust my hands to my skirt, afraid that it might fall down, and show Davis my panties. If I was in a mad mood from some boy not noticing me, then I think I would die if he saw my underwear.

"Agumon, why did you do that?" I hissed quietly.

I knew I was overacting, but with these baggy clothes, it wouldn't take much for them to fall off this small body. Even with the belt on, I could have sworn I felt my skirt sliding down my waist.

"I'm sorry, Tai, I was just worry about you," Agumon said sadly.

Seeing my close friend looking so sad, well it just broke my heart. I realize that Agumon was just worried about me. And here I was, snapping at him for something that might not even happen.

I also realize just how stupid I was being over this entire thing. I just need to remember that, despite this body, I was in all right a boy, and I shouldn't let these stupid girly emotions took control of me.

I forced a smile onto my face, and put my hand on my friend's shoulder. I wanted to reinsure him that I was fine now, and it was thanks to him. Words wouldn't really need in times in this.

"Hey, guys! C'mon, get a move on!" I heard Davis screamed.

I looked in Davis's directions, and immediately felt my bad mood returning. I quickly smashed those thoughts be thinking about stuff, like the up-coming soccer championships, and about the newest, hot movie actress on the scene. You know, the stuff that a guy like me should think about.

I walked up to Davis, trying hard not to look into these eyes of his. I knew if I looked into them, even for a second, I would melt into these girly thoughts again, and this time I don't think I could come back.

I was so focus on not looking at Davis, that I forget to look where I was going. So naturally I didn't see the small-uprooted tree root, right in front me. So, of course I tripped over it, and would have fallen right into my face. I think I could have live from the embarrassment if I have fallen onto my face. But, unfortunately, Davis decided to be a hero boy, and caught me before I fell. He then helped me to my feet, putting our faces closer then I realized.

"Are you okay?" my would-be hero asked in concern.

I instinctively looked into Davis's eyes as he said that. Big mistake. When I looked into those concern filled eyes, the mental barriers I had just put up came crushing down. I could feel my face hate up as I felt my heart beating faster, then I think it ever had.

Those disturbing thoughts also returned. I couldn't help but think that Davis looked even cuter looking all worried. I also realized that our faces were really, really close. So close, I think I could steal a kiss from the unexpected boy.

"I-I-I'm fine," I said nervously.

I quickly pushed myself off of the boy that was holding me. I then did a quick check to see if anything was out of place. Skirt didn't fall down, thank god. And my leg didn't seem hurt. After my check, my mind quickly returned to that moment, that happened a few seconds ago.

It was like everything I had experience during this day, seemed so small to what I was experiencing right now. My heart wouldn't stop beating, and I could have sworn it missed a couple of beats. I felt my blushing face get heat as my thoughts returned to that moment when our faces were really, really close.

I felt like I was going to explode at that point. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mind off that moment. If I didn't do something to let out all of this bottled up stress, I think I will go mad. But how do I do it?

"Can I kiss you?" I said without even realizing it.

The second those words left my mouth, I realized what I said, and I think I blushed redder then I ever had in my life. Plus the shock look on Davis face made him looked that much cuter then before, making my face even redder then before.

Oh man, oh man! He's just staring at me looking like a lost puppy. I couldn't take it. I needed to come up with something quick. If I had to stare at that cute face any longer, I think my knees would give out on me. But my mind was a total blink at the moment. I just couldn't stop thinking about that cute face.

"Well, you see, I kissed girls when I was a boy, and I was wondering if kissing a boy when I'm a girl would feel different. Heh, heh, heh," I said with a nervous laugh.

Oh man, was that the best I could think of? I mean that was lamb. I mean it took the cake for the lambaste excise in the history of excises. Not even Davis would be dumb enough to fall for something like that!

"Okay," Davis replied casually.

…Okay, maybe Davis is that stupid. I mean even I wouldn't fall for something that lamb. But then again Davis wasn't all that smart.

I wanted to get this over with as fast I could. So, I close the small gap that was between us quickly. It was around this point that my body seemed to move on it's own. I realize that I was shorter then Davis, and needed to push up on my toes slightly to reached his lips. I suddenly hesitated. The boy in me wanted nothing to do with this, but the girl in me was to strong at this point. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to.

I leaned in, and tipped my head slightly, as my lips meats Davis's lips. A few seconds later, I felt the boy in front of me returning the kiss.

The source of electricity from that one little kiss was nothing I had ever felt before. It started from my lips, and quickly bolted down my spine, creating shivers as it traveled down. When it reached my toes, it rocketed back up, and into the tips of my hair. I could have sworn some parts of my hair were standing up.

I also felt something change inside of me. It was like the part of me that was still a boy, went into some dark part of my mind, never to be seen again. No, that wasn't right. It was more like my boy side, and my girl side came to an understanding. I was now Tai, and at the same time I wasn't.

When we came apart about five minutes later, both of us were in need of some air. As we stood, glazing into other's eyes, I realized that Davis was blushing shyly. I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute blushing like he just kissed his first girl. I giggled a littler harder as I realized I was probably the first girl he kissed.

Funny, I can now call myself a girl without wincing or feeling like I was going to throw up. I guess the power of one lone kiss can do that a girl, can't it?

"Umm, I think we should be get to searching?" Davis said shyly.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at that point. Davis was so cute when he all shy and stuff. I guess all my giggling was affecting him, as Davis was blushing deeper then before. It made him all that much cuter in my eyes.

After a moment I calm down, and nodded. With that Davis turned around, and begin walking. I quickly hurried after him, and then grabbed his hand in my when I was walking beside him. I started to giggle again when I saw Davis's face blushing again. While this was happening, our digimon partners were lift behind, looking all confused.

Part seven: It all ends with a new Name

It has been three days since my sudden change into the other sex, and I have to say, I'm adjusting really well. I guess it helps when you have a sister like Kari. I don't know what I would do without her.

It was around the fourth day that my parents returned home. To say there was shocked when they saw twin girls instead of an older brother, and his younger sister. Don't ask me how they knew, but my parents could tell that I was there son when they first looked at me. But that didn't stop us from explaining everything to them.

We were sitting at the table as we told them everything we knew. I have to say this, they took it better then I was expecting.

"So, you're telling us that you don't know how this happen, right?" my mother asked calmly.

Kari and I nodded in unison. It's weird when I think about it, but ever since I gotten more comfortable in this body, I found myself more in tune with my sister. Weird huh?

"And you said that not even your friend Izzy was able to find anything out?" dad asked uneasily.

Again, my sister and I just nodded. I could tell that dad wasn't taking this as well as mom was. But wasn't that to be expected? Not only did he loose a son, but he also gained a daughter who was the prefect age for dating.

"Didn't either of you even think about going to the hospital? I mean, Tai could have some kind of strange disease," mom's voice rose slightly in concern. Okay, maybe she wasn't taking it as well I thought she was.

My body suddenly tense up when she said that. Actually I have thought about going to see a doctor about this. But what would I say to him? That I mysterious change into a 12-year-old girl one morning. They would either think I'm crazy and lock me away. Or they could lock me away in some lab to be experimented on for the rest of my life. I really didn't like either of those choices.

"Umm, dear, don't you think that would end badly for Tai?" my dad asked my mom.

My mother didn't understand what my dad was talking about luckily he caught on. "IF, Tai had went to see someone, they would either treat him, umm, her as crazy and locked her up or worse."

Good old dad, I knew I could always count on him. While not really that smart, he was able to pick things up when it really counts. I guess I get that from him.

My mother was quick to pick up on what my dad was saying, and looked at me with shocked. She realized that dad was right, and she didn't want that life for me.

"Then what do we do?" my mom asked softly.

"Actually, I think I can live as a girl," I said shyly.

Okay, I may be more use to being a girl, but I was still overly shy for some reason. About the only time I wasn't shy was when I was with Davis. But I wouldn't go into that right now.

My parent seemed to accept my answer, as I could see them thinking things over. I knew that they would stand behind me no matter what, but I also knew that some changes would be coming. Plus it would take time for those who really care for me to get use to the new me. But I really didn't expect them to adjust as quickly as they did.

"Well, I guess I need to get use to the fact that now I have two daughters who can date," dad said, sounding a little protective.

I looked at Kari, and we both giggled under our breaths. We move quickly to hide our necklaces. It was no big secret that I was now seeing Davis, and much like my friends, I have gotten something to seal the deal. It was a necklace. It was color navy blue like the Crest of Friendship, but it was shaped like the Crest courage. I think I would wait a little longer before telling dad that his new daughter was already seeing someone.

"And we need to get shopping for some new clothes," my mom said sternly.

"But, I like my cloth," I said shyly and looked down.

I was wearing some more of Kari's clothing, but I really didn't need to get into detail about them. And truth be told, I have gotten use to baggy clothes. I think they set me apart from my sister.

"Beside, doesn't the older sister give her hand me downs to her little sister?" I didn't miss the teasing tone to Kari's voice, which was kinda rare for her.

Wait? Did she just say she was the older one? But I was the one who was born first, doesn't that make me the older sister? I know I'm three inches shorter then her, but that doesn't make me the younger one.

My mother seemed to agree with Kari as she nodded her head," Yes, I remember that Kari's birthday is three mouth before Tai."

Oh great, I have forgot about that. Kari's birthday was before my, which does, in a way, make her three mouth older then me. I wonder when she thought about that?

"You know," dad said frowning," we can't keep calling her Tai, now can we?"

After that, my entire family went into thinking mode. Actually I have been thinking about that myself. As a nickname, Tai was still fine but I really can't use my real name anymore. When I first realize this, I began thinking up a new name for last four days.

"Umm, actually I think I have a new name for myself," I said shyly. All eyes then turned on me, making blush a deep red. "I think Hikaru would be a good name."

My family then began thinking about it. They didn't need to say anything; I could already tell they liked my new name. I mean, I was Kari's younger twin sister, so why shouldn't my name sounds like my big sister?

Weird, if that thought had cross my mind a few days ago, I think I would felt like throwing up. I mean, shouldn't I be more worried? I just lost everything about my old life, and step into unfamiliar territory. So, shouldn't I be more worried about this? Guess, I would never really know that answer.

Hours after showing my parents the new me, I set in the room I'm once again sharing with my big sister, writing in my new diary, I came to realize something. In this new life, I have found things to be a lot fun. I found love, and someone who love me for who I am. I guess it wouldn't be so bad starting life anew, and who knows maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad being a girl as long as there's people who still love me.

It strange, but I don't know how or who turned me into this new person. My friends, both old and new, said that they would help find out what cause this to me. But do you want to knew a secret? Personally I wouldn't mind if they don't find anything out. I'm really starting to have fun in this new body of my. Me, Hikaru "Tai" Kamiya.

Cold Closing: Third party P.O.V.

Standing on the building over looking the room, which the new twin sisters were, a mysterious digimon watch with a content smile on his face.

This digimon was different, to say the least. He stood about six feet even, and was dressed in, what could only be descried as druid robes. On the white robe, was various digi code in different colors. He has white hair that reached to the tip of his neck and was tied back. His skin was a deep gray color and his eyes were crystal white.

This digimon's name is DruidWizardmon, and he's an ancient digimon. Ancient digimon are a rare breed of digimon, so rare that debuts are going on among the digimon if the Ancient digimons are real or not. Ancient digimons are rumored to have amazing powers that are said to be able to warp the laws of reality itself.

"Okay, here what I don't get about you, buddy? You have so much power, but all you do is travel from one reality to another, just playing around. I just don't get that?" A voice said causally from the digimon's right.

The ancient digimon looked to his right, and saw a boy about 14 year old, playing with a red PSP. This boy had neo green hair, styled into small spikes. He wore a limb green spot jacket over a white shirt, and black loose fitting jeans. His black loafers were old, and looked ready to fall apart. Finally, his crystal white eyes were glued to the screen.

"And here's what I don't get about you, M. You have powers that rival even my, and let all you do is play games you pick up in different reality," DruidWizardmon said casually.

M just shrugged, his eye never leaving the screen of his portable gaming system.

"I just I just don't like having fun with real people. By the way, when are you going to change that guy back to normal?" M asked causally.

DruidWizardmon just snickered, and M knew what that meant.

"Oh, you tried and she rejected it, didn't she?" M asked casually.

"I like changing people, and seeing what their reaction would be to that change. If they like it, why change them back?" the ancient type asked inquiringly.

"Ever thought that if you didn't change them, they wouldn't have to deal with all of that stress?" M asked curiously.

DruidWizardmon just snickered and want back to watching the boy turn girl. In truth, these two being have had this debut many, many times. To them, it was just plain clear fun, nothing more.

(Author's notes)

M: Okay, everyone, that ending isn't meant to be the real ending. But then again, I would leave that up to you the readers. One more thing, if someone thought that Tai was being over girly, well there's a reason for that. When he was first changed, his emotions ran wild, and DruidWizardmon, if you take the ending as truth, put some other emotions in there as part of his game. Well, that's all for me, Forks.


End file.
